CCCP (Viridian)
CCCP is an independent crew on the Viridian Ocean. The crew's previous flag was The Merchants. Public Statement Unbreakable union of free republics, Great Russia has joined forever! Long live the created by the will of peoples United and mighty Soviet Union To Glory, our free Fatherland The stronghold of the friendship of peoples Party of Lenin is the power of the people It leads us to the triumph of Communism Through storms the sun of freedom shone to us And the great Lenin lighted us the way He raised peoples to the right cause He inspired us for labour and for acts of heroism To Glory, our free Fatherland The stronghold of the friendship of peoples Party of Lenin is the power of the people It leads us to the triumph of Communism In the victory of the immortal ideas of Communism We see the future of our country, And to the Red banner of our glorious Fatherland We shall always be selflessly loyal To Glory, our free Fatherland The stronghold of the friendship of peoples Party of Lenin is the power of the people It leads us to the triumph of Communism From the Former and majestic USSR comes the CCCP, raiding the oceans to restore comunism back into the seven seas. From the ocean's abyss we rise, ready to destroy all who oppose us or, what we stand for! Crew Articles There are a few ground rules you MUST follow: *Capitalists ideas are not allowed. *Respect everyone, disrespect will NOT be tolerated and you WILL be expelled *Do not laze in pillages, personally I'll plank ANY lazers and/or boochers. *When in pillage do what the officer in command asks/tells/orders you to do. Even if you're gunning, while not gunning, find a station. *Do not swear, spam, etc. *Greed and, selfishness are not tolerated. *Do not leave in the middle of battle, by doing this you will earn a -1, no excuses. If you are a crew member and do not have a valid reason for bailing, you WILL be expelled. *Leaving in the middle of a pillage will have your booty decreased and you WILL be demoted/expelled. *Have fun, and remember, this is a game and games MUST be fun. *Act your age. Promotion Requirements The requirements are as follows: *Cabin person: Just ask to join, the Officer in Command reserves the right to choose who is worthy to join this crew. *Pirate: Distinguished standing in guns, or show a fair skill in gunning. *Officer: Four broads under the Piracy section and have at least distinguished bnav. Optional training is available. Ask a SO, FO or an experienced Officer for the training. There is also a video that lasts around 13minutes that explains the basics of pillaging (link in private info). *:Owning a ship will automatically give you the rank of Officer, BUT you may not sail the crew's ships until you meet the stated requirements. *Fleet officer (FO): This rank is earned, not given. You will be promoted when you earn trust of the Captain and show activeness and loyalty towards the crew.